Homecoming
by annegoddamn
Summary: The morning after is always the best part. No break-ups, no Vegeta drama – just pure, unadulterated Yamcha/Bulma fluff.


Authors notes/update is at the end of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Yamcha blinked, trying to adjust to the sunlight. He glanced at the clock – it was already noon. Any other day, he'd be rushing to get ready in a hurry. He was a busy man – baseball, press meetings, and training constantly ate up his schedule. But today, he was finally ready to take it easy. He was back from Otherworld and back where he wanted to be.

He looked down. Bulma was lying on his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Their reunion lasted all night, and she cuddled as close as she could to him. She started crying in the middle of their trysts, but she said it was out of joy and relief.

Yamcha gently ran his hand down her back, pulling her closer. He lightly kissed the top of her head. He had a feeling that things were going to start changing, between them. They had been together for almost fifteen years. Sure, they went through rough patches, but they always ended up together, again. She was always there for him, and always called on him when she needed help. In return, he was always faithful to her. Any groupie chick couldn't begin to compare to her.

Puar always asked him why he hadn't just proposed to her, already. He had doubts. Bulma was not a very mature woman. She was often brash and she got jealous very easily. He wanted a wife and family more than anything else in the world, but she didn't seem ready for that kind of commitment. Before the Saiyans showed up, he was about ready to give up on their relationship and move on.

Then, King Kai had mentioned how upset she had been over his death. She saw everything and she wouldn't stop crying. She went all the way to Namek for a chance to revive him. As soon as he heard it, he realized how much he meant to her. She really did love him. He promised that he would not take it for granted. There was no one else that he would rather be with, and he was not going to screw this up.

Light kisses were peppered on his chest and up to his neck. Bulma lifted her hand up to his shoulder, and embraced him tightly. He pulled her closely, their skin touching.

She looked up at him, with tired, glossy eyes. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Morning." He gently kissed her. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, and sighed. The afterglow was always the best part of this. They were just content with being in each other's arms.

"Please tell me you're not leaving, today," she said.

He looked down at her, with an eyebrow raised. "I just got back. Of course, I'm not leaving."

He could feel her cheeks push up, further. "Good."

They laid together in silence for several minutes, caressing and holding each other. It was as if they were trying to get used to being around each other, again. It had been so long since they had gotten intimate. Their first time was a jumbled hot mess than neither of them enjoyed, but every time since then had been perfect. Sometimes it got interrupted by giggling and laughter, or Bulma's mom would barge in without knocking. It was always memorable, for better or for worse. They wouldn't have trade any of it for the world.

"I missed you so much…"

"I did too, babe. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

She stayed silent. Her face was buried in his shoulder blade, so he couldn't get a look at her. He couldn't feel her smiling, as her cheeks were relaxed. Then, she started shaking. Growing alarmed, he started rubbing her back.

A sob caught in her throat. "When you died… I didn't want to believe it was true. I felt so…" She started sobbing hard, clinging to him tightly.

Yamcha pulled over on top of him, and ran his fingers through her hair. It would always calm her down, during her emotional tirades. He didn't say a word, letting her cry it out for a while. He expected something like this; if it was her, he would have fallen into a deep pit of despair; one that he might not have been able to get out of. He could only imagine what Bulma had gone through.

"Yamcha," she said, softly. She pushed herself up and looked down at him, with tears falling down her face. "Don't ever leave me, again!"

He pushed her bangs out of her face. "I won't. I promise."

He pulled her down face down, and peppered her cheeks and jaw with kisses. When he kissed close to her neck, she giggled. Remembering how ticklish she could be, he playfully kissed her shoulders and neck, sending her into laughter. She tried to roll off of him, and onto the floor. He quickly flipped them over, pressing his bodyweight onto her, as he continued his assault. She started pulling at his hair and lazily punching him, as she was desperately trying to breathe.

As soon as she caught her breath, he kissed her on the lips. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. They had made love just hours ago, yet they were ready for another round. They were pushing thirty, yet still made out as if they were horny teenagers.

Yamcha couldn't believe that he once thought the fire was dying out.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe, flicking his tongue against the empty piercing hole. She moaned. "What time is it," she said in a breathy voice.

"A little past noon," he said, in a gruff voice.

Just like that, her arousal was killed. "Noon?!" She pushed him off of her. "You let me sleep for that long?!"

He shrugged. "We needed it, after how long we were up last night." A soft pink blush tinted her cheeks and nose. "We're already staying in, late. What's a few more hours going to hurt?"

She sighed. "Damn you…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. She rolled her eyes, but responded all the same.

"This isn't going to get you out of everything," she whispered in between kisses.

"You still love it."

She giggled. The giggling evolved into belting laughter. He couldn't help but join in.

"I missed you, Yammy," she said, nuzzling her face against his.

He kissed her cheek. "You too, Bulma."

* * *

First off, thank you so much for reading this! Yamcha/Bulma fics are really so hard to come across, and they're always breakup fics. They were together for over a decade, people - there is so much material that is prime for stories. I shrugged and decided to take matters into my own hands.

Alright, update. Sorry I haven't been posting at all, this month. I was swamped with school and finals for two weeks, was out of town last week, and will be out of town again this weekend. In short, A Thrilling Chase is going to be on hold, for the time being. I don't know when I'll be ready to put the next chapter up. I'm going to take some time away from the story, and hopefully I'll come back to it with fresh eyes. Sorry for anyone who was excited for the next update, but I don't know when that's going to happen, and I'm not going to promise anything.

Okay, that's it. Thanks, again, for reading!


End file.
